The Rise of The Drama Brothers
by Zodinson
Summary: "When I cry, my eye is wet, and I swear it ain't guy sweat" Though considerably corny in nature this single line would kickstart the monumental career of the Drama Brothers. Quite literally the greatest boy band to exist since the Beatles, formed by the oddest combination of old contestants off the hit show Total Drama. Join them on the rise to the top of the charts and history.


"When I cry, my eye is wet, and I swear it ain't guy sweat"

Though considerably corny in nature this single line would kickstart the monumental career of the Drama Brothers. Founded after the second season of the hit reality show _Total Drama_, the four ex-contestants would be the last on anyone's list to be the most successful of the cast. Most notably the four weren't even the best of friends while on the show, though Cody the self proclaimed ladies man was generally on the good terms with Trent, Justin, and Harold. The case wasn't the same in terms of the latter three. So quite frankly many were in wonder to how the four would become quite possibly the greatest boy band since the Beatles. Needless to say it all started on a rainy day when-

" WHAT THE HELL, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THE LEVEL ONE HUNDRED PALLADIN, COULD EASILY DEFEAT THE MERE LEVEL EIGHTY-NINE DEMIGOD, _gosh"_

"Sounds trouble is stirring in paradise for you, _Harold_" quipped Cody. Though at first glance, an onlooker could be quick to believe that the current situation was out of ordinary, however afternoons like these were common in the empty large house that belonged to Cody' parents. The duo was currently involved in a intense campaign of their favourite game _World or Warlords_, a game in which Harold was currently on the losing end of. After the events of both seasons of the reality show the two geeks hit it off very well. Sharing interests in the world of geekdom, the two remained good friends, commonly Myface-ing each other and once in a while hanging out over the weekends.

" Everybody knows that a level fifty-five Valkyrie is clearly the better air combatant when compared to a level fifty-four Archangel. I mean gosh, what logic is this game based on!?" excalmed Harold, clearly infuriated.

" The logic that states that I'm kicking your ass" mocked Cody, the fun in destroying the self proclaimed owner of mad skills catching up to him.

"Gosh, Cody you're such a d**k, you know that" Harold replied after said Valkyrie was being slain in the midst of the campaign.

"You know Harold, for someone who states they went to Steve's' Action Camp for Everyday Gamers, you completely suck" Cody shot back. Though Harold was a good friend to Cody, there could be times where Harold could be completely stubborn and annoying at times. Especially in the instances where Harold would claim to have attended a specific summer camp which Cody was certain he'd make up on the spot. ' _Looks like the Codemeister is about to strike gold once more' _he thought to himself grinning and basking in a chill, and confident demeanor. He was able to surround Harold's legion of combattants with his legion and was closing in for the victory, when-

TIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. the sound of a phone call blasted into the room ending their game, and leaving Cody to scramble for his phone.

" _Jesus Cody!_ What kind of idiot leaves their phone connected to their TV while in the middle of a campaign" shrieked Harold, though secretly glad that their game had ended, for he didn't want to lose to Cody.

" Shoot! Sorry man I was watching po-, I mean umm football last night, and I couldn't really ummm watch it that well because it was on a small screen so I hooked it up to the TV." replied Cody. His chill, and confident demeanor long gone as he was left frantically searching for his phone. Having applied for a job as an intern at the local tech repair shop, he was expecting a call any minute now, and after a good thirty seconds of searching he finally had found his phone under his sofa. Expecting too see a missed call from a random number he turned on his phone and was shocked to see the headline of '_Missed Call from Trent'. _After a half- second of being mildy stunned, he was brought back to reality when Harold asked.

" So, who was it?"

To which Cody would reply " Trent"

" You mean Trent from Total Drama?" Harold asked back, also in mild shock.

" Yea, I know weird right? Should I call him back?" Cody wondered aloud. '_Why would Trent be calling me right now? I mean I did hook him, and Gwen up during season one of the show but other than that we weren't really that close. _

"So are you gonna call back, or are you gonna stand there looking like an idiot" said Harold in response. As one of the least popular contestant amongst the others Harold never cared to stay in touch with his former cast mates. '_Except for my fair Leshawna'_ he thought to himself. However he knew that the same predicament probably wasn't the same for Cody. Unlike Cody, Harold didn't have any internships waiting for him, or anything else for that matter. With a hint of jealousy in his voice he added on-

"He's probably calling to check up or something"

" Yeah I guess so" Cody responded blankly while a million ideas shot into his head. '_Maybe he's calling to hang out or something? Oh wait I got it, maybe he's calling to invite me to one of his parties.. Or maybe he's tryna hook me up with Gwen to return the favour? Or maybe…._

TIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, the phone screeched out once more.

"Shut the thing down _gosh!_" Harold shouted while covering his ears

"Shoot my bad, wait he's calling again" Cody responded back

"Than what are you waiting for pick it up!" Harold shot back

Not wanting to endure any more of Harold's bantering Cody finally picked up the phone, yet before he could say anything to Trent, he was cut off by the words that would cause the beginning of the greatest Canadian boy band to ever exist.

" Hey Cody, I got an offer for you that you're never gonna turn down"

**And there you have it the first chapter of " The Rise of the Drama Brothers" my first story on this platform heavily influenced by "Anything Goes" by Applauze, which is an amazing story you need to check out if you haven't already**

**Sorry for any grammar errors in advance as I'm kinda in the need for a Beta reader (seriously though somebody PM me) but I would appreciate it if you'd give a thoughtful review**

**This is Zodinson signing out, peace : )**


End file.
